


Practice Makes Perfect

by kageyama_drama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_drama/pseuds/kageyama_drama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants to skip practice and Kageyama is NOT having it.</p><p>feat. jealous!kageyama :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for jealous kags, sorry not sorry  
> \------  
> this is re-posted from my tumblr.  
> if you wanna check that out --> damnnn-destiel.tumblr.com  
> enjoy! :)

This practice match started like any other, but honestly it was quite a relief for Karasuno, considering all the new and challenging strangers they had faced lately. The entire team silently agreed that it was great to be paired up with Nekoma for the first time in a long while.

Although the two schools were technically competitors, they all really liked each other and enjoyed any time they got to play with and learn from each other.

“Nice save, Kageyama!” Ukai and a few Karasuno players echoed as the raven-haired teen jumped and swung his arm with all his might. _Whack_. The ball sliced through the air like butter. _Slam_. Another point, 24 to 18.

Karasuno let out a collective screech of victory and prepared for their next - and hopefully final- attack. Kageyama and Hinata’s eyes met without a word and they both knew what was coming next; a new quick they had been working on but hadn’t actually debuted anywhere but after practice, alone. Hinata slipped his dark haired setter a smirk and Kageyama nodded back.

The duo from Karasuno flawlessly performed their new move and sunk another point effortlessly. The entire gym went silent for a few moments, and then the two of them were screaming and running toward each other. In pure shock and joy, before either of them really knew what they were doing, Hinata was jumping and Kageyama was squeezing and twirling, the two of them holding each other tightly and spinning around. 

“It worked!!” Hinata screamed, lifting both fists into the sky. After a few moments, they realized they were overreacting and quickly let go of each other, blushing.

The game was over and the sun was already down. Both teams thanked each other for playing, Nekoma gathered their things to leave, and Karasuno began to clean the gym.

“Hey, Hinata,” Kenma approached, as the redhead picked up volleyballs from the floor and threw them into the bin. “Wanna come over tonight? We can get pizza.”

“Sure.” The shorter boy replied and high fived his friend. “Wait for me outside?” Kenma nodded and stepped out the gymnasium door.

“Hinata…” Came a stern voice from behind him. 

“Hmm?” 

“You said you’d stay after and practice the new quick with me tonight, dumbass.” Kageyama reminded, a slight tinge of anger in his voice. It echoed in the now-empty gym, the two of them were the only people left.

“Oh, I forgot…” Hinata admitted, holding the last stray volleyball in his hands, unable to make eye contact with the taller man. “Can we reschedule, just this once? Please?”

“What?” Kageyama asked incredulously. He was shocked to hear this coming from him of all people. Usually, Hinata would drop absolutely anything for him… _No. Volleyball. Not me_ , _definitely volleyball,_ he reminded himself. 

“I mean… It’s just one night… We can practice, first thing tomorrow…” Hinata stuttered, reading the growing annoyance on the setter’s face.

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing right now…” 

“Be reasonable, Kageyama…” Hinata pleaded, stepping away from his angry friend. “One night won’t kill us. I mean, it’s Saturday night, we could both probably use a break… There’s no way you want to spend your evening with me anyway…”

“I don’t need a break because I’m not lazy! I want to keep improving!” The dark haired teen yelled, stepping closer to the spiker, grasping the collar of his jersey. “I’d rather spend my evenings with you!” 

He heard the words as they were coming out of his mouth, but he couldn’t seem to stop them in time. Hinata’s eyes looked like they might pop out of his head as his mind processed this new information. In that same moment, Kageyama realized how close their faces were and couldn’t help himself from stealing a quick glance down at the short boy’s lips. He softly let go of his jersey.

“You…” The redhead took half a step back and felt the cold wall behind him. “You what?”

“Nothing.” Kageyama stepped back, too. “Go ahead, with Kenma. I’ll see you Monday.”

With that, the taller man turned away and walked out the gym door. He passed Kenma on the step without a word and began his walk home. Before he had even made it to the road, he heard a voice calling from behind him and ignored it.

“Kageyamaaa!”

“Hinata, forget I said anyth- oof!” The spiker slammed into him, practically knocking the breath out of him. Hinata had a look of determination in his brown eyes as he stared into the setter’s deep blues.

“Say it again.” 

“Hinata, what are you talking abo-”

“You know what I’m talking about. Say it, or I’m leaving with Kenma.”

“I- I want to spend my evenings with you… Not just practicing, either.” 

“And why is that?” Hinata flashed Kageyama a small, mischievous smile. 

“B-Because… I like you.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Hinata retorted victoriously and pulled Kageyama close to him, by the collar. “Was that so hard?”

“… Yes.” Kageyama grumbled under a small smile that was quickly covered by Hinata’s lips.


End file.
